


Class Clown

by Spriingflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: "Kunpimook Bhuwakul, also known as BamBam, official class clown, and school known troublemaker" - that is the image that he has built for himself over his past years in school and no one really bothers to look behind it. Why would they? But sometimes an image is just that. Then again Kunpimook has bigger worries than his image. Especially when the new music teacher decides to make a stupid project choir and to cap it all forces private vocal lessons onto Kunpimook. [GOT7, YugBam, Threeshot, AU]





	1. Spring

With a frustrated sigh, Kunpimook looks at the schedule he just received. Not only that in this year – his last year of school – he again has way too many lessons at ungodly hours in the morning. No, to make it even worse his favourite teacher has been replaced.

To make this clear right away, she wasn't his favourite teacher because her lessons were so great and interesting. Rather the contrary to be honest, she was a complete sleeping pill. But that was the good thing about her. It was so easy to fall asleep in her lessons and as long as the grades on the tests were oaky she never complained about the students not really paying attention. Maybe she had just accepted that her lessons were completely boring.  
But instead of her name, there was now another one under the point 'music theory'. Furthermore, a name that Kunpimook didn't know yet. So probably a new teacher. Kunpimook liked new teachers the least. They often had this tendency to think that they could still change something. They come to a school and think they are so special. Think they can make interesting lessons that the students will love because they are not that boring and old yet like the teachers they used to hate back in school. But after a few years, they are just as boring as everyone else. It would be for the best if they didn't even try to begin with. Would save everyone a lot of stress. And to top it all of the music lessons this year are on Friday afternoon which is a time where it should be illegal to even still be in school.

It's only Monday, the first day of his last year of school and Kunpimook is already sure that he will hate it until the end.

 

It is Friday afternoon and like every other normal human being Kunpimook just wants to go home. Actually, he could just forget about that stupid music lesson. Maybe he got a spontaneous headache and really needs to go home right now. He is sure that one of his friends would cover for him. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't have wasted another thought on it and just went home. But his mother is waiting for him and he can't stand disappointed look in her eyes anymore.

So Kunpimook reluctantly makes his way to his first music lesson of the year. As if someone really wanted to use this subject as a middle finger in his face the lesson was in the smallest and stuffiest room the school had to offer. Kunpimook isn't even sure if that room even has enough chairs for the whole class. Well, at least enough decent chairs. And he surely won't be the idiot sitting on a half-broken wooden chair in the first row. For this reason, Kunpimook tries to be on time for once.

When he enters the classroom five minutes before the official start of the lessons it is already rather filled up with students. A few of them are actually already occupying the first rows. But they seem to have taken these seats voluntary because there are still a few free places in the last row. Without a word, Kunpimook takes a seat in the last row. The two guys to his left and right only get a small nod as a greeting. One of them is already half asleep on his desk and the other has his smartphone in hand and doesn't really pay attention to anything else. Kunpimook knows both of them only briefly but he knows that they share his attitude regarding school. Still, he has never bothered getting to know them better. Or anyone here for that matter. He does get along with most people in school quite well but that really only counts as long as they are in school. Outside of that, they are strangers to him. There is no one here he would really call a good friend. No one he really knows. Kunpimook, on the other hand, is known to everyone here.  
Kunpimook Bhuwakul also known as BamBam, official class clown, and school known troublemaker.

Not really a positive title but still one that Kunpimook is proud to carry. After all, it brings him a certain respect from his classmates and the occasional eye-rolling from his teachers. Class clown is a role he feels comfortable in. He's just really good at fooling around. It's easy, it doesn't require any special talent and most importantly it's the easiest way to assure that people won't have high expectations of him. As soon as the teachers hear of his reputation they usually start ignoring him. After all, he is BamBam, the class clown who doesn't take his lessons seriously anyways. After all, it is the role he picked for himself.

The meaningless chatter around Kunpimook suddenly turns into excited whispering. Especially the girls seem to have something to discuss with each other. Slowly Kunpimook turns his tired eyes to the front and as soon as he sees the new teacher he wants to slam his head right onto his desk in the most dramatic way possible. It is worse than he had expected.

The teacher looks young, so young that he almost could be mistaken for one of the students. If he had just taken a seat among them no one would have noticed the difference right away. He has the dark brown eyes and black hair that is typical for Koreans and he is rather tall and thin but slightly muscular. From the excited whispering of the girls surrounding him, Kunpimook catches that they must have already declared him to be some kind of sex god. Honestly, Kunpimook can't quite understand what the girls would like about someone like him. He looks nothing but stuffy. And to make it even worse he has that stupid smile on his face that make Kunpimook want to throw up. This stupid, enthusiastic "Let's all have fun together this year"-smile. Disgusting.

The new teacher waits patiently until the class has calmed down so he can give his little speech. He introduces himself – Park Something – and then continues to babble seemingly without end about himself and music and a lot of other things that Kunpimook doesn't care the least bit about. So he decides to rather go deaf and stare out of the window. The lessons could very well continue on like this for the rest of the year. But a loud clapping sound quickly gets Kunpimook back to the here and now.

"So, I'll call your names one by one", the teacher explains enthusiastically. Another murmur by Kunpimook's classmates. Apparently, he has already missed out on the icebreaker game explanation or whatever this is supposed to be. Carefully he taps his left neighbour on the shoulder.

"Do you have a clue what's going on here?", he asks while gesturing to the front. Mister Park already has the list with the student's names in his hand and is seemingly going through them in his mind.

"Project choir, something about singing so he can check your voice", Kunpimook's neighbour murmurs before he focuses his attention back to his smartphone. Before Kunpimook can ask another question the first name gets called and all his questions get answered.

A girl in the second row gets up and begins to sing. A few lines from some pop song or something. After a moment mister Park signals her to sit back down with a nod.

"Definitely a soprano", he explains with that stupid smile while he takes down a note. Then he calls the next name and the whole process repeats. Great. So singing in front of the class it is, that is all Kunpimook needed to make this day even worse. The new teacher has just fallen down a few more places on his personal popularity ranking and has now hit rock bottom. Kunpimook is already trying to figure out a way to show the new teacher the ropes. But he doesn't have much time left to think of something, he can already see mister Park scrunching his eyebrows and giving the name list a confused look. Kunpimook can't hide his smile. As a born Thai he doesn't really have a name that is easy to pronounce for most Koreans and to top it his name is extra complicated. To see how the teacher stumbles over the pronunciation of his name gives him a feeling of superiority. 

"Bhuwakul Kunpimook?", he finally stutters after maybe half a minute of staring at the list with a questioning expression. The called student gets up with a wide smile on his face and he can already hear the first few chuckles around him. For a second he considers if he should give mister Park a quick lesson on how to properly pronounce his name, but he decides against it.

"Just call him BamBam", some guy in the row in front of Kunpimook calls out. "Everyone here does that anyways", he adds. Kunpimook frowns for a second actually he doesn't like it when people use that nickname. At least not people that he doesn't really know but by now it's just a part of his image.

"Well then BamBam, could you please just sing something so I can evaluate your voice", the teacher asks. So far he doesn't let this little, unplanned accident throw him off. Just you wait.

Kunpimook takes a deep breath and then he beings to sing. As loud and offkey as he possibly can. Already after the first few notes, he can hear loud laughter, exactly the kind of reaction he wanted. Mister Park has turned into a pillar of salt in the front and just watches the whole thing helplessly. But thanks to his special style of singing it doesn't take too long for Kunpimook's throat to start hurting. So he stops, it was funny but losing his voice for that is not worth it.

"Was that enough to evaluate my voice or should I continue?", he asks with a smug grin. Mister Park is slowly getting out of his state of shock and also begins smiling again. But suddenly his smile doesn't seem as confident anymore.

"Thank you, you can sit down again."

Kunpimook doesn't need to be told twice. Suddenly in a way better mood than before he sits down again. Of course not without ending his little performance with a quick dab. Again he can hear his classmates laugh and the boy sitting next to him even offers him his fist. Of course, Kunpimook bumps his own fist against it right away. But just like that his five minutes of fame are already over. Mister Park does his best to get the class to calm down again and quickly calls the next name.

Kunpimook stretches his arms over his table and places his head on top of them. Now he'll have his peace for a while.

While the other students one by one sing a few lines Kunpimook starts dosing off. He has almost entered a comfortable state of slumber when he is suddenly shaken awake again. Kim Yugyeom is the name of the boy who just got called. The name doesn't ring a bell for Kunpimook which is weird. Usually, he would have noticed the boy, he is tall, very much so actually, he is almost towering over everyone else in the room. Maybe he is repeating the year? Also, he doesn't even look half bad. At least that Yugyeom would have deserved the squeals from the girls a lot more than mister Park. Usually, Kunpimook's interest would stop there and he would sink his head back on his table. But then the boy in the first row begins to sing and Kunpimooks eyes that would usually look down on his table are fixed to him.

His voice is amazing. Of course, Kunpimook isn't the only one to notice that. Everything else in the room seems to turn silent, the whispering of the other students, the rustling of paper, even the static sound of the light bulbs on the ceiling that is usually always heard in the background. Yugyeom's voice drowns out all other sounds, despite him probably not even being that amazing of a singer. But there is just something about his voice. Something special. Kunpimook wrecks his brain but he just can't find the right word for it on the spot. And the magic doesn't hold long enough. After Yugyeom sang for a while he also notices the weird silence. With an almost flustered smile, he stares down at his feet. Also smiling but not as shy, actually the smile is almost too smug, mister Park signals Yugyeom that he can sit down again before he scribbles down his notes.

The other few students that still remain are all called up in a few minutes. One after the other sings a few lines but after Yugyeom they all sound boring. Even more boring than Kunpimook finds them anyways.

After the stupid singing is finally over mister Park announces something about looking for potential songs for the choir until next week before he begins with the theoretical part of the lesson. Finally. Usually, Kunpimook really isn't a big fan of music theory but at least it's nice and boring. They already did the basics of composition writing last year and back then Kunpimook also managed to somehow cheat his way through the exam. So he can just lean back for now and sleep with his eyes open for a bit.

Meanwhile, his eyes wander through the room aimlessly but they keep returning to Yugyeom with increasing frequency. He seems to actively follow the lessons, at least he is eagerly taking notes.  
Nerd.

Actually, that's quite a pity, he seemed interesting. But maybe interesting in his case is limited to just his voice.

 

After the lesson is finally over Kunpimook grabs his backpack and flings it over his shoulder. At the door, the usual scramble begins because everyone wants to leave the room at the second the lesson ends. Sure, Kunpimook doesn't want to spend more time than necessary in here either but that is no reason to stress out like that. So he usually takes his time with packing up his things and waits until the crowd in front of the door dissolves. Usually, that is a really good strategy but today it stabs him in the back.

"BamBam, could you please wait for a moment?" A voice calls him back while he is already half out of the door. Great. Preparing for the worst he turns on his heels. Leaning against the piano in the most seemingly casual way mister Park looks at him with that stupid smile. Next to him, but not leaned against the piano, stands Yugyeom. Apparently, the two have been talking until just now. So he really is that kind of teacher's pet that stays after class to ask questions.

"Since it seemed like you had some trouble with singing earlier I asked Yugyeom here to give you some lessons", mister Park explains.

"No need", Kunpimook fires back quickly before he makes his way out of the door. He can hear steps following him and so he speeds up his own. He should have done that from the beginning on, should have just acted like he didn't hear mister Park calling him back. Now his chance of escape is gone and he knows it. He didn't even make it five steps down the hall when a hand grabs his arm. Kunpimook shakes it off but stops. The hand does not belong to mister Park.

"Do you think I want to do that?", the other asks with a sigh. There it is again. This special something in his voice, even when he isn't singing it's audible.

"I'm only doing that to boost my grade and I won't let you ruin that for me", he explains. Kunpimook turns around to face him.

"I don't need any lessons", he just replies. Yugyeom laughs.

"Sure didn't sound like that earlier. But I think if you just took this whole thing more serious you wouldn't even be that bad. But now I'm already your tutor and there is nothing we can do about it", he really doesn't sound too keen on the whole thing and somehow that makes him more likable. With an annoyed grumble, Kunpimook reaches for his smartphone.

"Line, Kakaotalk or anything?", he asks. Yugyeom nods while he gets out his own smartphone. They exchange contacts and then quickly put their phones away again. Even though the lessons for the day are officially over there are still a few teachers that are apparently allergic to smartphones.

"Good, but don't even think I'll stay in school longer than necessary for that stupid choir thing and I won't waste my weekends for this shit either, I've got better things to do than this", Kunpimook clarifies right away. Yugyeom smiles and nods.

"Sure thing, lunch breaks?", he suggests. Kunpimook nods and then immediately shakes his head. No way he is going to miss out on his lunch for this stupid project, then he would rather stay for an extra hour or so after classes. Maybe right after the music lessons?

Yugyeom reacts to his spontaneous change of mind with a shrug.

"Well then, see you next week, Kunpimook", he mutters and is apparently ready to leave. At the sound of his own name, the young Thai flinches visibly. With a surprised grin, Yugyeom raises an eyebrow before an expression of understanding spreads on his face. "Or do you only answer to BamBam?", he asks, almost a bit mocking.

Kunpimook shrugs his shoulders. "I don't care what you call me", he mutters before he finally takes his leave.

 

Lied. Again. He does care how people call him. No, he has nothing against his nickname but shouldn't a nickname be something special? It used to be special, back when only his family and a few close friends called him that. And now this somehow turned into an image he doesn't even really want. At least not always. It's complicated.

Being a class clown has its ups and downs. For example, no one takes you seriously, so no one really expects anything of you. On the other hand, no one takes you seriously, so no one really expects anything of you. When he ever really tries to be active in class people give him weird looks and when he doesn't act as hyped up and funny people tell him that he is kind of boring today.

But that is the life he chose for himself and most of the time he is completely content with it. But sometimes he would like to be more than BamBam the class clown. BamBam the living meme. BamBam who takes nothing seriously anyways so he doesn't need to be taken seriously either.

Sometimes he would like to be Kunpimook. Just Kunpimook. No image he has to hold up. No weird nicknames or titles. Just being himself. But let's be honest this whole 'just be yourself and people will accept you for who you are' thing is bullshit. Be who the others want you to be and then they will accept you.

 

Until next Friday Kunpimook has already managed to forget about the project choir and the related vocal lessons. Okay, that's a lie. But at least he can pretend that he forgot about it and try to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Maybe Yugyeom will just let him go, after all he didn't really seem keen on this tutoring thing either.  
But this time Kunpimook already gets grabbed by his arm before he even has a chance to leave the room.

"Did you maybe forget something?", Yugyeom asks him. With fake thoughtfulness, Kunpimook looks around the empty classroom and even pretends to check inside his back if he really packed all his belonging.

"No, I think I have everything with me", he finally answers. Yugyeom rolls his eyes but still, there is a faint hint of a smile on his lips.

"Just half an hour or so, so we can at least pretend that you're being serious about this. We can't really practise anything yet anyways", Yugyeom says. He's right, the class hasn't even decided on a song yet. They just did a few boring vocal exercises. Well, the rest of the class did. Kunpimook just silently moved his lips from his spot in the last row.  
They now repeat those vocal exercises. When there are only two people singing it's a lot harder to not sing without it being apparent. To add to it most of the time it's not even two people singing, because Yugyeom needs most of his concentration to find the right keys on the piano. If he could, Kunpimook would have swapped places with him. But instead, he just tries to halfheartedly do the exercises until Yugyeom is satisfied. Or probably just fed up with him and decides to call it a day.

 

After that, the cycle repeats every Friday. Over the weeks, the class keeps making steady progress despite only a small section of the lesson being used for the choir. Apparently, a large part of the students have actually taken a liking to that stupid project. Still, a few students stay stubbornly unmotivated and now that Kunpimook has already begun being one of them he can't go back. So he still half asses his vocal lessons and drives Yugyeom insane with it. That he didn't give up yet is close to a miracle, but apparently he is really keen on getting a good grade in music. Every now and again Kunpimook is almost sorry.

In another world, they might have been able to be friends. In a world in which Yugyeom wasn't constantly annoyed by him and where they practised together seriously. A world in which Kunpimook didn't have to hide his insecurities behind a fake class clown image to feel accepted. But this is not that world.

This is a world in which they wouldn't say a word to each other if they hadn't been forced to do so. And as soon as this stupid project is over they will never speak a word again. That's just how things go.

 

It is Wednesday, the middle of may and Kunpimook aimlessly walks through the school corridors. One of his lessons was spontaneously cancelled because the teacher called in sick. If he could Kunpimook would just go straight home right now but he still has another lesson after that one. And if he wants to be at least somewhat on time, going home in between won't really be worth it. So he now has to find himself a nice spot within the school. Maybe he can hang out in an empty classroom for the next hour.

His feet lead him to the stuffy music room he usually only enters on Friday. The room really is in the most remote corner of the school. They are probably the only class to ever have lessons in there.

And indeed the room is completely empty. But the door is still unlocked. Jackpot.

Satisfied, Kunpimook sits down in front of the piano. It's also unlocked. Weird. Usually the school puts locks on the lids of those things. For whatever reason. Actually Kunpimook didn't plan on playing but still he opens the lid and lets his fingers hover over the keys without actually pressing them down. It's been quite some time since he last played. Quickly Kunpimook looks around himself. The door is closed and the room still empty, the blinds are half closed and in the bit of light that falls into the room, the flakes of dust are flying around. Kunpimook stretches his fingers and cracks his knuckles, lets his fingers sink down on the keys and then stops again. What does he even want to play? The first song that comes to mind is that annoying song from the project choir. Not really his favourite song and actually he is sick of it already. But still he begins playing. Just the melody, vamping the whole thing just like that is a little unrealistic.

At first, even the melody gives him problems, after all he is improvising the whole thing from memory.But it is not a really complicated song and after a few attempts it works out somehow. Kunpimook begins humming along but after just a few minutes his throat already feels uncomfortable. Why is the damn melody always in the soprano? He lets his fingers jump down one octave lower and tries again. It's a lot more comfortable like this. He doesn't know the text but he can still sing the melody on vocals.

Now that he is alone he can sing normally for once. After all there is no one else around, so there is no need to hide. Kunpimook is not an exceptional singer, he knows that much. That is why it is so much easier to hide behind singing off-key but still loud on purpose. Pathetic isn't it? But a class clown doesn't sing. The attentive students that take notes during music class sing. Or those people that don't talk because they are too shy and still have a great voice. And of course people like Yugyeom.

Yugyeom surely never has to hide behind humour to mask his insecurities. How would he with a voice like this?

In frustration Kunpimook slams his hands down on the keys and as a reaction, an almost painful accord comes from the instrument. Quickly he pulls back his hands so that the sound won't echo through the room longer than necessary. Instead, he hears a slow clapping behind him. Kunpimook turns around so quickly that he almost falls off his chair. In the frame of the now wide open door stands a tall figure that Kunpimook is by now very familiar with.

"I told you, you would be good at this if you just took the whole thing more serious."  
  


 

 


	2. Summer

_Please just take this whole thing seriously for once._

In frustration, Kunpimook kicks the ground in front of his feet and sends a couple of small stones flying and the dust settles on his shoes. Great. He is really not motivated for today. It's way to warm for the end of May and he feels like suffocating in his school uniform. And to make things worse he has to go to school on a Saturday and all of that just for some stupid final rehearsal for some even more stupid choir project. But at least it will be over soon.

When Kunpimook enters the school's auditorium as one of the last students to arrive the choir is mostly standing in formation already and mister Park is already messing around with the piano. But this time just to push it out of the way. He won't play the accompaniment today because apparently, he will be too busy with conducting. He could have also forgotten about even trying to conduct in the first place since half of the choir has no clue what his weird movements are even supposed to mean. But if he thinks that this will even work out that way there really is nothing they can do.

Kunpimook picks a spot to the far back and just quickly greets the boys left and right of him with a small nod. Somehow he landed in the bass section in the end, but it doesn't really matter either way. For the three pieces, they finally selected the bass almost only does harmonies. And even better, standing here makes is a lot easier to stay away from Yugyeom who is in the tenor section.

Since that small incident in the music room, Kunpimook is doing his best to avoid his private tutor at all costs, two times he even managed to completely skip the lessons. He just wants to act like the whole thing never happened, but Yugyeom just won't let him forget about it. But at least he didn't tell anyone else about it. At least Kunpimook assumes that since none of the other students treat him any different than usual. But since that happened he can always feel that disappointed look on him when he is just quietly moving his lips during choir practice. But maybe he is just imagining that.

 

In total, the final rehearsal takes almost three hours even though only half of that time is really spent singing. Still, at the end of it, Kunpimook feels ready to fall face first into his pillow and sleep for an eternity. And he didn't even put in any effort. But it's just very exhausting to be annoyed by literally everything for three hours straight. Luckily the time is over now and he can finally take his leave. On the way out someone grabs his sleeve. Kunpimook doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is. By now he is used to this kind of situation.

"What do you want?", he asks while carefully pulling his arms back. Still, his voice sounds angrier than he actually is. But maybe his conversation partner is already used to that.

"Walk home with you. Until we reach the park we walk in the same direction anyways", Yugyeom explains and without even turning around Kunpimook knows that he is probably giving him a cheerful smile. They actually have a similar way home and once or twice they even walked together for a bit after their private lessons.  
"Is there anything I can do to stop you from it?", Kunpimook asks, seemingly annoyed but he can't quite hide the smile.

"No, you can't."

 

Despite it being early evening already it's still warm outside. But not as terribly warm and humid as earlier, now it's actually rather pleasant. Without really saying much the two walk next to each other. The small park that is actually just a huge patch of grass with one huge tree and a small playground comes closer to their field of view with every step. Actually Kunpimook had feared that he would have to fight his way through some annoying conversation with Yugyeom but apparently, he doesn't really feel like talking either. Why the hell did he even want to walk together then? Kunpimook just doesn't get this guy.

At the entrance of the park Kunpimook gets ready to say his quick goodbye but instead of taking a turn left like usual Yugyeom keeps walking straight ahead.

"Did you lose your way?", Kunpimook asks once he has finally managed to catch up to Yugyeom again. He only sits down on one of the two swings with a smile. Kunpimook could just continue walking but instead, he grabs the other swing and also sits down. He uses his feet to push himself up a little, just enough to slightly swing back and forth. Yugyeom, on the other hand, sits on his swing without moving. Somehow the picture is really funny because his legs are way too long for the swing. Kunpimook is also a bit too tall for the swing but Yugyeom is maybe another five centimeters or so taller than him and looks plain ridiculous on the swing that was clearly constructed for children.

Maybe Yugyeom noticed the way Kunpimook looked at him with a crooked smile and maybe he didn't. But he turns his head and smiles back. But only for a moment, then the happy facade suddenly drops.

"Can you promise me to sing seriously at the choir recital?", he asks out of nowhere. Kunpimook flinches a little. Of course, he knew that it was only a matter of time until Yugyeom asked that question but still he really doesn't want to have this conversation. With as much nonchalance as possible, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Nah, I won't get serious about something pointless like that", he mutters and rather stares down at his shoes in the meantime. He can almost hear the swing next to him sigh in relief when Yugyeom gets up again to plant himself in front of Kunpimook with his hands pressed to his sides.

"Why do you act like that? One could almost assume that you are afraid. But trust me your voice won't even stand out. There is no reason to hide", Yugyeom explains with a stern expression. For a short moment, Kunpimook almost forgets that he is still the older of the two. So one could assume that he is afraid? Well maybe that's because he really is, but he would never admit it. So he starts laughing and jumps up from his swing.

"There's nothing I'm afraid of", he explains with a confident look on his face while taking a step forward. The two are now standing directly in front of each other and Yugyeom is looking down at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Screw you, I'm going to show you seriously", Kunpimook provokingly says. With one quick movement, he has his hands on Yugyeom's face and quickly pulls him down a little. Now he just needs to tiptoe a little and their faces are at the same height. Without hesitation, Kunpimook presses his lips against Yugyeom's. No closed eyes, no affectionate touches. It feels like he is trying to punch Yumgyeom in the face with the kiss.

Under normal circumstances, it would have been easy for someone like Yugyeom to push Kunpimook away. After all, Kunpimook is not only smaller than him but also thin as a bean pole. But probably it's the surprise that renders Yugyeom defenseless. He stands stiff and straight like a tree, which does not really make it easier for Kunpimook since he is standing on his tiptoes without something to hold on to. So because of that, he pulls back after a few seconds.

The expression on Yugyeom's face is unreadable. Surprise is definitely a part of it, but there is also something else. Anger? Disgust? Probably. Still, Kunpimook forces himself to laugh.

"You should see your face, you look so stupid right now", he blurts out. The fake laugh and the words that he doesn't really mean keep spilling out beyond his control. "What? Was that maybe your first kiss?"

_Stop it_  the voice in his head screams while his body continues to double over with laughter. By now Kunpimook isn't even sure anymore whether he is still forcing himself or if he is just insane. Maybe he spontaneously went mad. The laughter just won't stop and by now the tears are streaming down his face.

Still with the same unreadable expression, Yugyeom slowly shakes his head. With one hand he picks up his bag from the ground in front of the swing where he put it down earlier.

"See you at the choir recital", he quickly mumbles before he leaves. Kunpimook wants to call after him. Wants to stop him. Wants to make him come back. But the only sound that escapes his lips is another choked laughter that slowly turns into a hiccup. In exhaustion, he drops down on the swing that was Yugyeom's just a moment ago and waits until that weird hysteria stops again. With the sleeve of his shirt, he wipes the tears off his face.

"Great fucking job BamBam", he whispers to himself. Suddenly he feels a lot less warm Slowly he stands up and picks up his backpack. "Was that your first kiss?", he repeats his own question mockingly.

"Oh well yes, it was. Great. Just fucking great", he continues murmuring to himself while he begins walking home. If Yugyeom didn't see him as a complete idiot before now he surely does. But wasn't that just what Kunpimook had wanted from the beginning on?

Brilliant.

Finally, he won't have to practice with some stupid nerd for some stupid choir project anymore. Finally, he is free and there is nothing left he has to take seriously. No one left, who has to take him seriously.

 

This morning he still considered whether or not he should just play sick to skip the choir performance but in the end, Kunpimook somehow got out of bed. After today it will at least be over. This way too warm day in the first week of June not only marks the end of the semester but also of the stupid choir project. Funny how fast time flies even when you're not enjoying yourself.

The choir will perform in the auditorium, a small concert to end the semester before the summer vacation starts, at least that's whats written on the posters that are hung all around the school building. Probably the other students are forced to listen to this thing. Just like the teachers. So there will be an audience, even though for the most part they probably are just as unmotivated as the actual performers.

In neat rows and all orderly dressed in their school uniforms, the small project choir stands on the even smaller stage. If there would be just a little less space they would step on each other's toes all the time. From his place, all the way to the left in the last row Kunpimook can't really see the conductor too well. So he will just look at what the people around him are doing. Since he only half-heartedly practised so far he might miss his cues entirely otherwise. But at least he somewhat knows his part After all he had more than enough private lessons. Then again there is also the possibility of just not singing, then the cues won't matter either way.

While the choir still tries to position themselves in a way that they all have enough room to stand and can still hold the folders with the sheet music in front of them without poking the back of the person in front of them the audience has already turned silent. Even though Kunpimook can't see him fully from where he stands he is sure that mister Park is standing there with his conductor's baton raised and with a huge grin before he finally takes the microphone. He holds a small speech about how much work everyone put into this and how much the students liked this project. He couldn't be further away from reality.

After his small speech, the audience claps for a but until he stops them with a dramatic gesture. From his place, Kunpimook rolls his eyes.  
After everything is silent again mister Park takes out a small tuning fork and knocks it against his music desk. In class they practised this a few times, well, the rest of the class did. This is the first chord that starts with the piece. With his hands, mister Park signals each section separately to raise their voices until the right accord sounds through the room. Kunpimook silently moves his lips like always.

With the same dramatic gesture from earlier mister Park signals them to be quiet again before he again raises his hand to make them begin with the actual song.

The start isn't fully perfect. A few voices start half a second or so too late but after the first few lines, they sound homogenous. Just like they practised it. The bunch of unmotivated students is almost no longer recognisable as such. All of them sing seriously like practised. Only Kunpimook stands in his place in the last row a little lost and silently moves his lips. Everyone else around him is suddenly serious.

_Your voice won't even stand out_

What a lie. Kunpimook can clearly hear Yugyeom's voice out all the others. His special voice that Kunpimook has now listened to so many times but still he can't find the right words to describe it. Kunpimook would love to have a voice like that. A voice that is so beautiful that there is no word for it. A voice that one gladly picks up out of many. Kunpimook doesn't really like his own singing voice. It's too unstable, too breathy, too throaty. But still. Still...

_Can you promise me to sing seriously at the choir recital?_

Would he say these words a second time? After that incident in the park, the two of them barely spoke to each other, which was maybe better that way. What Kunpimook did had been stupid of him and the way he reacted had been even more stupid. And that he didn't apologise was probably the most stupid of all. Actually, the least he could do would be to take that stupid choir thingie seriously. Hesitantly Kunpimook glances at the sheet music someone handed him earlier. They are placed in a neat black folder, just like all other students have one. Everything is nice and organised and matching. But still, Kunpimook feels like he doesn't quite fit. Like a fish, he opens and closes his mouth at the right times without a sound escaping from his lips. And he is ashamed of it, but that is all just a part of his image. BamBam, the class clown. The name he has picked for himself. The name everyone knows him by. The name people call out when they want his attention. The name they use when they talk to him.

Well, except for Yugyeom. Yugyeom always called him Kunpimook. He ignored the class clown image and talked to Kunpimook like a normal person and even when Kunpimook fooled around during practice he always stayed patient with him.

_Just take it seriously for once._

Well, why the hell not? If he really wants it so bad.

 

The two boys left and right from Kunpimook throw him confused glances for a second but they quickly turn back to the front with a shrug and ignore the new voice that joined the choir. In the end, one voice more or less really doesn't make a huge impact. Despite not really being active during choir practice Kunpimook can sing along quite okay. Even though it would be an overstatement to say that he does it effortlessly.

Kunpimook is still unsure but at least he knows the text. After all, he spent more than enough time practising together with Yugyeom. Sometimes he is a little off beat and some of his notes are probably not quite perfect but at least he's being serious. Just like Yugyeom wanted it all along. But that alone will probably not suffice as an excuse anymore. Kunpimook's voice is just one of many. Not nearly enough to reach Yugyeom whose voice sounds so beautifully clear and bright above all the others. Kunpimook would love to get rid of all the other voices until just Yugyeom and he are left. The two of them, sitting in that old dusty close room with the not even properly tuned piano. Yugyeom struggles to find the right keys and Kunpimook would love to just push him aside and take over playing, but he lets him struggle while he himself sings reluctantly and hesitantly. And after a while, Yugyeom gives up playing and instead starts singing a duet together with Kunpimook.  
A duet is what Kunpimook is missing right now. But he is surrounded by other voices and even if they would disappear Yugyeom still wouldn't want to sing with him again. It's over.

Just like the choir performance is over by now. Slightly confused Kunpimook bows along with the rest of his classmates. So quick it can be over. Lost in thought like that he didn't even notice how the performance ended.

The students and teachers in the audience begin clapping like they are supposed to. Not really enthusiastic but still enough to not be considered rude. The choir bows again and then one by one climbs off the small stage.

And just like that, it's all over.


	3. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually it's still late summer but shhh

For the second time, today Kunpimook throws a short glance at his vibrating smartphone but quickly throws it away again as soon as he reads the name over the notification of a new message. Since the summer vacation has started this cycle repeats every other day. Kunpimook knows that he is avoiding Yugyeom even though he made it clear that he still wants to stay in touch. The problem with the whole thing is that Kunpimook can't really understand why.

Why would he bother trying to contact Kunpimook after everything that had happened? Is that maybe his way to get revenge? If it is it is a very sadistic game that he plays. But Kunpimook has the feeling he deserves it.

Out of the corner of his room, he can hear his phone vibrate again, muffled by a stack of clothes that it luckily landed on. Maybe he secretly waited for that sound. With a grumbling sound, he rolls out of his bed to go and get the damn thing. Only to turn if off of course. Or maybe at least mute it. Or maybe even block the damn number entirely. At least that is what he tells himself while he picks the device up from the floor. But once he holds the phone in his hands and looks at the screen he quickly changes his mind.

Okay, that is a lie, he never really wanted to continue ignoring the messages. Actually, he would have loved to already answer the first one, but he doesn't deserve it.

With a routine move of his fingers, Kunpimook enters his password and then presses the icon of the app that is already excitedly blinking with missed messages from the past few days.

Despite Kunpimook's apparent fame in school the list of his contacts is relatively short and even the few that he has didn't deem it necessary to contact him after the vacation started. Except for one. The boy that Kunpimook has saved as 'giant nerd'. Not only because of his character but also his stupid height, that should be illegal for someone younger than Kunpimook himself. The first message by the giant nerd came right after the choir recital. Well not directly after it. It was already evening. He had wished Kunpimook nice vacation and asked if he had time to maybe meet up. Kunpimook had ignored the question in hopes that that would be answer enough. Apparently it wasn't. It seems that next to being a giant nerd Yugyeom is also a giant bullhead.

The smartphone in his left hand Kunpimook has sat back down on his bed in the meantime and uses his right index finger to scroll through all the messages he has ignored in the past few days. He skims through the messages without really reading through them, still a few words catch his eyes every now and again. Maybe because they are repeated over and over again.

Yugyeom keeps his messages short. He seems to be neither angry nor friendly, but only suggest a new time and place for a meetup with every new message and explains that he just wants to talk for a bit. And even though Kunpimook ignores each and every single message Yugyeom doesn't seem to get frustrated or impatient.

At least it seems that way until Kunpimook reaches the latest messages that he received today.

_I'll be in the park by the swings this afternoon. I'm going to wait for half an hour if you don't show up then I'll just have to come and get you myself... [giant nerd; 14:17]_

_I'm here now, hoping you'll show up [giant nerd; 14:30]_

And at the end, he even sent Kunpimook a picture of the swings as if he wanted to show him, that he is really serious about this.

With growing fear, Kunpimook looks at the time displayed in the upper corner of his screen. Since the last message arrived almost twenty minutes have passed. With a curse, he falls back onto his bed but immediately sits up straight again to look himself down. For a moment he looks back and forth between the messages on his phone and his naked feet then he jumps up and goes to his wardrobe. If he has to go through hell he will at least do so with style.  
  


Usually, Kunpimook cares a lot about picking matching outfits and always looking his best which is why it usually takes him quite some time to pick out his clothes, never before has he managed to get dress so quickly like today. Which does not necessarily mean that it was easier for him. Actually, the opposite is true. Usually, Kunpimook prefers being overdressed over being underdressed. But he really doesn't want that stubborn giant nerd to think that he dressed up for him. So Kunpimook decided on dressing rather casually which for him is harder than one would assume. Especially when the time is ticking away too fast. While he rummages through his closet he keeps throwing panicked glances at his smartphone and quickly notices how fast ten minutes can fly by.

While he pulls a shirt over his head after finally deciding on one his smartphone signals that a new message has come in. In the meantime, Kunpimook turned on the sound so he won't get any unpleasant surprises anymore. Quickly he grabs his phone and opens the new message.

_Well, I'll be on my way to you then. See you soon. [giant nerd; 15:00]_

For the first time in a while, Kunpimook starts quickly typing a reply. 'Stay where you are I'm coming your way' he types. Or at least that is what he tries to type the final result has a couple of spelling errors but the meaning should still be recognisable. Kunpimook interrupts his styling to wait for an answer but Yugyeom doesn't reply.  
Great.

In a panic, he runs his fingers through his messy hair that seems to be standing up in every direction and already grabs his comb reflexively. There probably won't be enough time for hair gel.

After he is satisfied with the way he looks – well not really satisfied but the panic forces him to leave now – he quickly stuffs his phone in the pocket of his pants which is not even that easy considering how tight they are. And then quickly runs downstairs.

Already half out of the door he tells his mother that he is going to meet up with a friend but will be back home in time for dinner. Before she even has a chance to reply to her son he is out of the door but he is sure that for a second she looked at him with a surprised, almost relieved, smile.  
  


While Kunpimook gets closer to the park he keeps checking his smartphone again and again even though he knows that Yugyeom didn't text him back he would have heard that. Still, his eyes keep alternating between checking his surroundings and the screen of his smartphone.Because if Yugyeom really didn't see the message he is probably somewhere on the way to drag Kunpimook out of his room.

Luckily he does not run into Yugyeom on the way to the park but rather meets him inside of it. He is sitting on one of the two swings and and looks in Kunpimook's direction with a searching gaze. Once he spots Kunpimook he waves both arms through the air enthusiastically. Kunpimook stops for a second then he continues walking..

"You could have said something if you saw the messages", Kunpimook growls once he is close enough to Yugyeom so he can hear him. He only shrugs.

"You never reply to my messages either", he answers with a cheeky grin. "So I thought just once I could do it too."

"What do you want from me?", Kunpimook asks and tries to make his voice sound angry but actually, it just comes out tired. Resigned he sits down on the second swing and starts drawing squiggly lines in the sand with the tips of his shoes.

"You sound like you are about to jump off a bridge or something", Yugyeom says with an almost amused sound to his voice. Kunpimook throws him a glance that was supposed to be mad but instead just makes Yugyeom laugh even more.

"Don't you want me to? Did I finally do a good enough job at making you hate me?", Kunpimook asks. He is still avoiding Yugyeom's eyes. The expression on his face is unreadable. He looks so indifferent as if nothing ever happened.

"Do you think I'm still mad about that thing with the kiss?", Yugyeom asks back. Kunpimook just shrugs which elicits another laughter from Yugyeom. "Oh c'mon, that was nothing, I mean sure I was a little confused at first, but you are just you...", Yugyeom stops as he searches for the right words and Kunpimook can feel a lump building in his throat. "You know, you do stuff like that all the time. It didn't mean anything to you either way", Yugyeom finally explains. While he speaks Kunpimook more and more gets the feeling that he is going to throw up. "It wasn't my first either way", Yugyeom finally adds with a shrug. Quickly Kunpimook jumps up from his swing.

"I still have something else I should do, see you", he mutters through gritted teeth and tries to get away as fast as possible.

"Hey BamBam, wait a second", Yugyeom calls after him. At the sound of his nickname Kunpimook flinches as if Yugyeom had slapped him in the face. And somehow it feels exactly like that. Behind him he can hear Yugyeom's steps that quickly come closer. Kunpimook keeps looking straight ahead until Yugyeom stops right behind him. Even though he can almost feel his presence behind him Kunpimook keeps his back turned on him.

"Don't tell me that you actually meant that", Yugyeom mutters awkwardly while he places his left hand on Kunpimook's shoulder. With a sudden move Kunpimook shakes off the hand again. Not that the touch really bothered him, actually it's rather the contrary. He just doesn't like how it makes him feel. It is as if Yugyeom only touches him to comfort him because he pities him.

"So what if. You just said it yourself that I never take anything seriously anyways. And if there is nothing else you have to say about this I might as well leave", Kunpimook says. He can't really stop his voice from sounding like it's about to break by the end of the sentence, he must sound like he is about to cry, which of course is nonsense because he is way too cool for that. And yet he quickly uses the sleeve of his shirt to secretly wipe over his face just in case.

"I just wanted to say thank you", Yugyeom hesitantly admits. "After the choir recital, mister Park talked to me again and told me that he was really proud that I apparently got you to actually sing in the end and somehow that really made me happy. Seems like you are not as unmotivated as you pretend to be", he explains and Kunpimook can hear the grin in his voice. Usually he likes that sound but right now it's annoying him. Yugyeom's smile used to be different from anyone else. More open, honest and real but right now it is melting together with all the other mishmash he sees everyday.

"Mhm", Kunpimook briefly replies.

"Oh dammit you are such a terrible liar", Yugyeom snaps. This is the first time that Kunpimook really sees him get mad and for a second he is too surprised to even reply anything. Slowly he turns around to Yugyeom who looks at him with an annoyed glance. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not see that this is all fake?"

Still surprised by Yugyeom's sudden outburst Kunpimook can't think up a reply on the spot. But even if he had been give more time to think about it he still probably wouldn't be able to answer anything to that. Yugyeom lets out his breath in an annoyed sigh, quickly looks around himself and then signals Kunpimook to follow him to the swings with a gesture of his head.

"If you want to really talk honestly with me for once at least don't do it in the middle of the way", he explains. With a silent nod, Kunpimook follows him and they both sit down at one of the swings.

"You confuse me", Yugyeom says after a moment of awkward silence. "At first I thought you really were some kind of bad boy daredevil whatever but then that thing in the music room happened and I thought you might actually not be that bad but you immediately went back to playing it down and then you just kiss me all of a sudden and today you keep looking at me like a beat dog. I really don't get you."

Yugyeom has sat down astride the swing, making his long legs take and even weirder position left and right of the swing than last time. Under other circumstances Kunpimook would probably find that very funny but right now he prefers looking down on the ground. But at the words 'beat dog' his head snaps up.

"I don't look like that at all", he grumbles.

"So why do you keep avoiding me this whole time?", Yugyeom keep asking rigidly. Spurred on by all the accusations Kunpimook jumps up from his swing only to sit back down again right away. But he changed positions. Now he to is sitting astride on his swing, so he has to look Yugyeom in the face.

"Better?", he provocatively asks. Yugyeom shakes his head with a sad smile and leans back against the chain in his back. With that he elicits a protesting squeak from the swing that rings uncomfortably in the ears.  
"And suddenly you are so different again. I have the feeling you change your mood completely at random, who is anyone supposed to keep up with that?", Yugyeom huffs in frustration. Slowly but surely this whole thing is really going on Kunpimook's nerves. He leans forward until his chest is pressed against the chain of his swing.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this?", he asks but keeps talking without really expecting an answer back. "It's not like you don't act contradictory this whole time as well. At first, you say that you don't want to do this thing either and I think that you are kind of cool but then you're suddenly all buddy-buddy with me, let me kiss you and then run away and come back to pretend nothing happened because it doesn't mean anything coming from me either way. And then this whole  _please take this seriously Kunpimook_ ", while talking Kunpimook keeps getting more and more angry until he finally even parrots Yugyeom's words.

He only listens silent and with his mouth slightly opened in surprise until he suddenly burst out into laughter. Now Kunpimook is the one watching him in surprise again.

Once Yugyeom has finally calmed down again he grins at Kunpimook. But no longer in that annoying way, this is the soft way, the friendly way. The Yugyeom way.

"Well, how should I have reacted, huh? I was surprised and you more or less pissed yourself laughing about it", Yugyeom says. Kunpimook nods subconsciously but then aggressively shakes his head.

"What should I have done? That wasn't planned like that. I just wanted to punch you in the face and accidentally used my own face instead of my fist", he explains. Despite this whole situation still being awkward as hell a small part of him is really happy that he came up with this sentence. It sounds really smart and quick-witted but actually, he spent a week or so thinking about it in an attempt to explain to himself what he had done.

Yugyeom also smiles about the comment. "So not really meant seriously?", he asks but makes it sound like an observation.

"Yes and no", Kunpimook answers hesitantly.

"Yes and no?", Yugyeom repeats with raised eyebrows. Kunpimook shrugs. To be honest he isn't fully sure yet himself just what he actually wants. He knows that he definitely feels something for Yugyeom but he can't really give that feeling a name. It does not feel like being in love. At least not the kind of being in love that all the love songs sing about. He has no weak knees and no butterflies in his stomach. Most of the time he is actually just pretty much annoyed by Yugyeom. But in a positive way. Okay, that doesn't really make sense. He is confused, okay?

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, that is way too half-assed", he says in frustration. His eyes look around the park as if he is thinking about something then they suddenly light a with an idea. With one hand he grabs the chain of Kunpimook's swing and uses is to pull him closer. "Screw you, I'll show you seriously", he mutters with a cheeky grin.

Before Kunpimook can reply anything Yugyeom presses his lips against his. Yugyeom apparently never heard of being shy or restraining himself. The kiss is hard and intense without really doing more than pressing lips against each other. No tongue, no fumbling, nothing from the long list of things that Kunpimook at some point heard were oh so essential to a good kiss. On many levels, this kiss is probably also like a punch but not to the face. This feels like a punch to his stomach. It takes his breath away and makes him unable to defend himself and to make things even worse a weird tingling sensation starts spreading through his body. Are those the butterflies?

After Kunpimook has finally overcome his shock he tries to move away from Yugyeom as quickly as possible and ends up falling down from his swing sideways. With one leg still thrown over the swing, he looks up at Yugyeom, who also jumps up from his swing and in the process, of course, lets go of Kunpimook's swing, causing it to swing back and forth which does not really improve his position. While Yugyeom jumps around the swing like a scared up chicken Kunpimook tries to untangle the knot of his leg around the swing. Once he has finally managed that he stands up again, dusts off his jeans and looks at Yugyeom.

"Congratulation, you really swept me off my feet", he says rather dryly. Almost at the same time both of them begin laughing. The situation is so weird, so surreal, so confusing that they just can't help it. But after a moment Kunpimook suddenly gets serious again.

"I might not be anything you asked for, I know that. I would ask you to take me as I am but I know that that is nonsense. Sometimes I use humour to mask my insecurities because I'm afraid and sometimes I'm actually just a sarcastic asshole. And we've barely spoken out of school but I somehow got used to you and I like being together with you." The closer Kunpimook gets to the end of his confession the faster and more silently he speaks until his voice is nothing more than a mumble. And still, Yugyeom looks at him with that big brown eyes and an understanding smile.

"You think too much", he finally says while carefully placing an arm around Kunpimook's shoulder. And somehow that gesture is incredibly calming. It gives Kunpimook the feeling that for once he doesn't have to pretend. So he carefully leans against Yugyeom's shoulder. Yes, he could really get used to that.  
  


Like so often in these past few days they met in front of the park but this time not with the intention to spend their time there. Instead, they turn their back on the place that became their meeting point over the past weeks and walk down the road.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?", Kunpimook asks slowly, his hands are stuffed into the pockets of his pants as deep as possible and his eyes are looking down at the way ahead of them. Still he doesn't miss Yugyeom's hand hanging mid-air between them waiting to be grabbed. As a reaction to Kunpimook's question, he begins laughing.

"I thought you were way too cool to worry about what other people think about you", Yugyeom says in a jokingly provocative tone. Kunpimook tries to push him by slamming himself against his shoulder but ends up getting more out of balance than Yugyeom who of course starts laughing. Kunpimook makes an offended face before he quietly – but still loud enough for Yugyeom to hear – mutters "giant nerd".

"It's not my fault you are as thin as a bean pole", Yugyeom replies still with a grin on his lips. Kunpimook rolls his eyes once again until he joins the grin. Since they started spending more time together Kunpimook noticed that Yugyeom is a lot sassier than Kunpimook had thought at first. In many aspects, they are not even that different now that they are being honest with each other.

"Are you really sure about this?", Kunpimook asks all of a sudden in a serious voice. Yugyeom only looks at him but that is answer enough. Yugyeom gives him that stupid optimistic smile that he just can't help returning. Slowly Kunpimook pulls his hand out of his pocket and reaches for Yugyeom's. In the distance, he can already make out the school building, but neither of them is really in a hurry to get there. With every step, they get closer to the second half of their last year of school. Who knows what's waiting for them after that but at least they are together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story. Especially huge thank you to those that leave comments or kudos or bookmark my story. I love y'all! Without you writing would only be half as fun.  
> This fanfiction took a lot of inspiration from the animated movie doukyuusei and also the song Class Clown by Anthony Amorim (it's low key the title song and I even quoted or referenced the lyrics at certain parts so I really suggest you give it a listen).  
> And finally hmu on tumblr @ kimjjongbabe if you want to, I'm always happy to talk to some new people :3  
> (edit: I now have a side tumblr just for writing and multifandom stuff its @spriingflower, you can also follow me on twitter @writteninspring)


End file.
